History Strays: The Leek Flower
by AnotherUploader
Summary: She was just another girl, an average girl on another field trip with her schoolmates and teacher. However things don't go as planned and she finds herself lost in the forest. ((History isn't suppose to change but, what if they can? What will happen?)) Lu Xun/OC pairing
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm extremely pleased to have you read my first story on this website! To be honest I was reading so many stories on here and decided to make an account for the fun of being able to just write it out and having people read it. Please critic me in anything where I need to improve on! I'm still an amateur when writing stories so I would appreciate it. Most importantly I hope you'll enjoy reading this story. \ (* ^ ▽ ^ *) /

By the way everyone I'll be using their new outfits (because I personally like them better in their new outfits) in Dynasty Warriors 8 or Shin Sangoku Musou 7! Here's a link so you can all get an idea of what they all look like if you haven't seen them yet, you'll have to scroll down when you get to the sight : wikia/Dynasty_Warriors_(series)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lu Xun, Wu, Shu, Wei, or any fabulous Dynasty Warrior characters. They belong to Koei. However Zhang Jinghua, 17, is my OC from the twenty-first century so she's rightfully mine.

Happy reading! \ (^ ω ^ \)

* * *

Chance meeting

"_A star shone at the hour of our meeting."_

– _**J.R.R. Tolkien**_

**Jinghua** pursed her lips into a thin line of frustration, scoffing, at the pricking pine trees spearing themselves through the teeny holes of her uniform to nip at her skin. Her grey orbs automatically scrunched up as she stared at the blinding light that welcomed her out of the shady green forest. She slowly fluttered her eyelids continuously before gaining a better vivid image at the scenery of ancient China's landscapes and a lively province. The young ebony-haired teen awed at this scenery, this movie-like backdrop from a hero's return from a great battle who stares out towards his hometown in pride, causing her to grin childishly at the thought.

The province seemed lively and ever so busy with its many teeny ant-like people walking, running, skipping, and standing about with their lives, living the way they always have. Jinghua clenched her right hand against her chest as she realized that a thousand or so people making their way towards the city. A flag from the group glimmered a gold-yellow glare as she winced and looked away to avoid its blinding color. Horror rang through her ears, causing her to whip her head back towards the province, as the once beautiful sight began disintegrating in the fire.

"This is…just a movie, yeah." She mumbled to herself as she took a few steps backwards. "This is just a simple movie…Nothing to worry about."

"_I have to get back to everyone anyways. They're probably waiting for me to get back to the meeting area._" She mentally noted.

Without looking back she glanced towards the dirt road beside her and continued down that path, thinking she would somehow miraculously make it back to her schoolmates. Her eyes focused on this road of hers as the sun beamed down upon her white sheer blouse.

Hours have passed but nothing seemed to be familiar, no buildings, no city lights, no signs, nothing at all. The young ebony-haired teen gulped down hard, suddenly wanting to pick up the pace, as the sun began setting. Her grey eyes frantically searched right to left for another road to take but everything was full of green plants or wildflowers in bloom.

"Dammit, where am I?" She was losing her train of thought as she mindlessly cussed in annoyance for a good five seconds. "My phone—of course, I should've just used that a long time ago!" Jinghua shook her head, "No…There's no batteries? I charged it this morning! That's impossible, this is my worst nightmare!"

Her voice echoed through the listless path as she mopped and slumped to the ground, sobbing. She didn't want anyone's sympathy; it was just her way to cope with the situation, she wanted to clear her thoughts, before pondering on a plan suitable for this unpredictable situation she managed to get caught in.

After a good five minutes of sobbing and asking God why this is happening to her. She rose onto her soles and wiped away her bitter tears and analyzed the obvious, she needed a place to stay or to keep warm. However just as she began moving the earth beneath her penny loafers rumbled as she darted her direction north on her path, waiting for this _thing_ so show itself to her.

"H-Horses, what are they doing here?" The teen bellowed out, crumpling on the side of the road as they rode pass them. Their armors emitted a beautiful scarlet-tint, from the remaining sunlight, that was soon embedded into her thought as she marveled at the craftsmanship and time put into their armory. "Ugh! What am I doing I have no time for this I have to get up and get a move on." She reminded, pulling herself out of trance and sighed briefly in woe.

The reins of a horse snapped, causing her to sharply whip around to see what it was. A man in red pulled on the reins and caused his white stead to rise on its two hind-legs before settling down. "Excuse me…" He called out, "Are you, perhaps, lost?"

She pointed towards her face, asking, "Are you talking to me?" He gave a subtle nod towards her, waiting for her to answer his question. "Yeah, I'm lost. I'm completely lost in that matter, please help me." Her voice sounded desperate but she was in need of directions and this man seemed to be earnest and kind.

A soft smile curled on his lips as he spoke, "Of course, it would be rude of me to ignore a request. What is that you need?"

"I need to head back home…but the thing is I have no clue on how to get back home or where I am, can you tell me where am I?" She asked—meekly, a bit scared of what he might say.

He seemed to have noticed, after scanning her from head to toe, wearing what they would call a "weird outfit" and suddenly shot her a question. "You are not around here are you?" She shook her head, glancing down, "I see. Hop on, I'll explain more details on where you as we ride back to the Capital of Wu."

Jinghua obliged as he tugged her hands to wrap around his waist. "_This is so awkward right now. But all I can do is trust him, trust this random guy I met just a minute ago. If I can get an idea of where I am then I can go home, just maybe I—"_,his voice interrupted.

"My name is Lu Xun, and you? Young Miss." He politely questioned as she nodded, mumbling her name over his shoulder. "Ah, Lady Zhang Jinghua, a pleasure it is to meet you." He repeated as he glanced at her slightly.

"The pleasure is mine, knowing the name of my savior…I can't thank you enough." She implored while feeling a bit homesick as darkness engulfed the sky. A chuckle escaped his lips softly as she raised a brow in curiosity, slowly ignoring, as she wondered, "Where is the Wu Capital at?"

"The Capital is located in areas south of Chang Jiang, in Jiankang. Is there anything else you want answered?" He quickly returned.

"What…What was happening to that province, the one being invaded by bandits with a yellow-gold banner? D-Did any of the people living there survived?" It was bothering her for quite some time now.

Lu Xun stayed silent and merely gave a subtle nod, "They were being invaded for their crops, money, women, and clothing…And yes, most of them have managed to escape but—most…" He paused temporarily as if he didn't want to answer her fully.

"Oh…I see." The ebony-haired understood and left it as that, tightening her arms around him. Breaking the silence she shot up another question, accidentally becoming informal to him. "Hey Xun—Er, I mean Lord Lu Xun…" He chuckled and allowed her to continue, "What can you tell me about the people who live within the Capital walls? Like…What can you say about them, are they amusing, levelheaded, or keen?"

He gave a hum as if he were thinking and then stared at the stars, and stated bluntly "Annoying."

Jinghua ended up blurting out laughter as she heard that, repeating after him in a questioning tone, "Annoying?"

The brunette male nodded, staring straight ahead once more before continuing. "Yes, but they're fierce warriors of Wu who will protect those dear to them at all cost. My Master, Lu Meng, is a great man but at times he could be somewhat irrational but there is much to learn from him. Then there is my Lord, Sun Quan and his lover, Lady Lian Shi who treat us like their children at times." A soft chortle escaped lips as the ebony-haired teen listened closely. "To put it in short, Lady Jinghua, we are family."

The ebony-haired teen nodded, taking everything he said in thought before spatting out another question. "The stars are so beautiful…I've never seen so many before, do you see this many every night?" She awed as the brunette simply nodded in agreement and as an answer.

Silence underneath the fruitful sky bloomed curiosity and wonder in both of these young teens as time progressed. More questions arose from Jinghua's lips as the brilliant young brunette, Lu Xun, answered without paying any mind. A day had passed perhaps, who knows, but before long it seemed as if they knew each other for quite some time now before reaching their destination point.

"_What will become of me now?_" She quietly questioned—paying no attention towards anything in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I would like to thank xsakura13 for the review, it means a lot to me to know that someone's waiting for the update. I'm sure most writers feel the same, so if you don't mind fellow writers or people who simply enjoy reading to review! Annons are welcome to review! Once again I'm still an inexperienced writer so I adore all the critics you throw at me but, please do no flame. There **IS** a difference.

And again, everyone I'll be using their new outfits (because I personally like them better in their new outfits) in Dynasty Warriors 8 or Shin Sangoku Musou 7! Here's a link so you can all get an idea of what they all look like if you haven't seen them yet, you'll have to scroll down when you get to the sight : wikia/Dynasty_Warriors_(series)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lu Xun, Wu, Shu, Wei, or any fabulous Dynasty Warrior characters. They belong to Koei. However Zhang Jinghua, 17, is my OC from the twenty-first century so she's rightfully mine.

* * *

Love

"_We love to overlook the boundaries which we do not wish to pass."_

- _**Samuel Johnson**_

Lu Xun tapped the young ebony-haired teen on the shoulder, catching her attention, "Are you alright?"

"Yea…Just a little homesick Lord Lu Xun, that's all." She answered—grimly. "Is there something you need?"

He shook his head, "No, not at the moment. However I thought I would provide you some company. Master Lu Meng and Lord Zhou Yu have some affairs to attend to down in the central area around the Northern provinces so, that leaves me with nothing to do."

"Oh, but what about those two—you know. The guy with all those tattoos and the other one with the ponytail, don't you talk to those two as well?" She returned with a questioning tone.

"Ah, you mean Lord Gan Ning and Lord Ling Tong?" The brunette figured, gifting a smile of amusement, "Yes. But I thought it would be nice to have a change in pace for the day. Don't you agree?"

She merely nodded and sighed, annoyed by having to wear the daxiushan* for the time being. "That seems like a good idea, but…I'm not fun to talk moreover, I hardly talk."

Once again he shook his head, "Not at all, you talk a lot in my opinion."

The ebony-haired teen shrugged for a moment as she returned, "Maybe…I feel comfortable around you that's why." Once more she allowed a sigh of annoyance escape her lips, while she jolted up from where she sat, "Must I wear this? Couldn't I wear my own clothing instead this? It's bothersome..."

"I'm afraid not, unless you wish to attract attention to yourself again." He cracked a childish grin and walked a few steps ahead of her, "Besides you look beautiful in that outfit, you should leave it on."

Jinghua flashed a smile towards him as he glanced back, "Anyways, can we head to the library? I want to take a look at one of the scrolls I saw earlier." He gave a faint nod before walking towards the marveled staircase that led them out of the pavilion "By the way Lord Lu Xun, who was that adorable little girl we saw when we got here?"

"That was Lord Sun Ce and Lady Da Qiao's second daughter—my fiancée, Lady Sun." He answered quite plainly as if he had no intentions on telling her who she was.

"_So she's his fiancée, but wait how old is she? When I first saw her she seemed at least ten years old!_" She mentally stated as her eyes averted to the side, "_But then age, love has no boundaries? No. No. No, right now it just seems a bit wrong if you think about it…Oh well, it's their life. And I have no right to interfere with it." _

"Are you shocked?" He suddenly asked, breaking her train of thought as she shook her head frantically while he merely chuckled. "No need to lie, I can tell with that look on your face that you are."

"Yeah…just a bit, but love has no boundaries." She replied, sighing in slight relief. "Besides I have a feeling she'll become a beautiful young lady when she gets older." The ebony-haired teen tossed her hands behind her, humming a tune of her time, "She has a good taste in men. After all you're an earnest young man with a bright future ahead…Well anyways, let's go on in!"

Subconsciously, the corners of his lips curled up into a smile as he followed her in while returning a faint reply. "Of course, let us go."

A good few minutes later had passed by now. The eager ebony-haired teen tapped her pointer on each scroll while mumbling their titles. She tugged the green-shaded scroll out of its cubby and held it against her chest lovingly as she turned the corner towards the male leaning beside the open window. His hazel eyes shot her direction as they unexpectedly locked with her grey orbs, causing him to quickly direct his attention towards the red-shaded scrolls just a couple of steps away.

Jinghua tilted her head in wonder but shrugged, "Lord Lu Xun, I have what I need, are you ready to go?"

He gifted a smile and nodded, "Of course, I was waiting for you. Do you want to drop that off in your quarter before we head down to the market place?" The ebony-haired teen nodded, tucking her valley-parted bangs behind her ear to keep from drifting in the breeze. "Then let us take our leave."

"After you, Lord Lu Xun." She returned, presenting a subtle bow as he obliged and held the door open for her. "Thank you…"

Along the way to her chamber she began questioning about the market place and all the things sold there. The intelligent young male answered flawlessly as she astonished over all the detail that came from his mouth. Jinghua laughed and pondered with him about the countless possibilities that may occur during their little tour around the market.

* * *

***daxiushan **- traditional Chinese attire for women, it consist of a robe that reaches the from ground to the top of the chest and ties into a knot. Then a light overcoat, that ties together, is added and finally the last touch to this exquisite outfit is a scarf that wraps around the wears' arms.


	3. Chapter 3

****[REVISED] (A tad slightly. I was reading it again and the comments and was like-damn they're right! It's moving way TOO fast! ( x u x)a )**

I would like to thank shouta-warrior, Jasminerva, xsakura13, and StupidRiddler for reviewing my story! It means a lot to me! Once again I would appreciate reviews about my writing, skills that I should improve on, and anything at all from you readers and fellow writers. Thank you so very much. m(. ω .)m

Just a reminder to everyone or to new readers who just seem like browsing through I'll be using their new outfits (because I personally like them better in their new outfits) in Dynasty Warriors 8/Shin Sangoku Musou 7!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lu Xun, Wu, Shu, Wei, or any fabulous Dynasty Warrior characters. They belong to Koei. However Zhang Jinghua, 17, is my OC from the twenty-first century so she's rightfully mine.

_**P.S**_** : **Lady Sun is historically Lu Xun's wife but during this time [of Jinghua's appearance] she was still a child at the age of 10 and some-what aware of her relationship with Lu Xun but thought of him merely as a big brother. As the story progresses drama will arise~! So be warned!

Happy reading all! \(≧ω ≦\)

* * *

Home

"_There's nothing half so pleasant as coming home again._"

**_- Margaret Elizabeth Sangster_**

**Jinghua** scribbled out the diagram of her plot to leave this land, this strange yet intriguing era she has learned about, with a sigh of annoyance and slight irritation building inside. Her grey orbs stared at the elegant brush-stroked characters in the scroll she had obtained, a good few days ago, as she analyzed with wonder. She pushed the scroll, to open a bit more, with a flick of her pointer as it rolled out slowly, just as planned.

Upon studying the characters once more, a knock came from outside her door, "Lady Jinghua?" A voice called.

"Yes? Come in." She replied—quickly. The ebony-haired teen paid no attention towards the stranger entering upon her words as she dipped her feathered pen back into the ink.

With another question she finally realized who it was by the tone of voice—Lian Shi, "Lady Jinghua are you busy at the moment?"

The teen shot a glance and then shook her head, placing her writing utensil down, "No…I was just drawing…stuff." She gave a hesitant forced laughter as Sun Quan's lover merely stared questioningly. "What is it Lady Bu?"

"Ah, well…There is a man by the name of Zuo Ci who wishes for your appearance." The lovely lady returned as she gave a delicate bow, "Zuo Ci has asked if you met him as soon as possible at the summit."

"Summit?" Jinghua repeated as she remembered the first view she had in this world.

"Lady Jinghua?" Lian Shi called out as she placed a hand on the dazed teen, "Are you al' right?"

The teen snapped out of it with the help of Lian Shi's voice before nodding frantically, "Um, do you happen to know the whereabouts of Lord Lu Xun?" The lovely maiden gave a nod as Jinghua stood on her heels, "Please tell me where he is Lady Bu."

"He's by the pavilion with Lady Sun." She answered, watching the young teen dash out in her heels with a brief, "thank you" escaping her lips before she turned the corner. "What a strange girl…" The maiden thought aloud before leaving Jinghua's chamber, closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile as Jinghua made her way hurryingly towards Lu Xun, he was busy with discussing the young child about her future and helping with studies. Lady Sun sat beside him, height barely reaching to his shoulder in her sitting form, and questioned about the outside world. Lu Xun answered her, feeling nostalgic, as he remembered the moments where Jinghua was always asking him frequent questions and returning comments of wonder.

"Lu Xun!" Jinghua informally called out as he shot a stare at the direction her voice bellowed out from, noticing her panting and waving her hand to grab his attention.

"My Lord—who is that?" The young Lady Sun questioned as he stared back at his fiancée with a childish smile.

"She's a friend of mine, Zhang Jinghua." He answered—lovingly. Before her turned towards the panting teen, "Lady Jinghua what is the hurry?" he questioned.

She licked her lips briefly, gulping down on her dry throat before answering in a hoarsely sounding voice. "I need you to come with me to the summit—the place where we first met." He raised a brow of curiosity before parting his lips to speak, but her voice interrupted as she presented a formal bow. "Please Lord Lu Xun, this is my only favor from you, I must see Zuo Ci."

Lu Xun sighed, not really knowing what to say to her reaction and felt a tug on his sleeve, "My Lord you should go, it looks like she really needs your help for this. After all didn't you mention she's not from this place? It would be best to have someone she trusts to tag along with her." Lady Sun noted as he gave a thoughtful look, "Go ahead. I can have Mother or Uncle Zhou Yu to help me."

"Thank you." He softly replied, planting a soft kiss upon forehead. "I'll be back soon, do not worry." Lady Sun nodded and waved good-bye as Jinghua gave her gratitude.

As the made way toward the horses she gripped onto a rein of a free sable stallion with the same color as her straight locks. "Are you sure you wish to ride alone?" He questioned as she nodded, flapping her daxiushan up as she hopped on.

"I have experience in riding horses due to my archery lessons." She answered, remembering how fun it was to ride on a horse. "Are you ready Lord Lu Xun?" He gave a nod as she cracked a smile, "Then let's go."

As the rode off, geared up and ready for anything, she thought about the slim chances of him being there but, the longing of home was stirring up as she dared to take the gamble. This Zuo Ci man was probably the only man that knew she wasn't from here. Her hope in returning home lies on this one time encounter with him and she couldn't afford to lose it.

"_I have to go home…where I belong._" She mentally noted as she sped up her stallions pace.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank StupidRiddler and Jasminerva for reviewing chapter three and to everyone else who's simply reading them! It means a lot to me (lol) I hope this story will last a bit long and I'm sorry if the chapters are short... OTL Forgive me. In the future I'll be sure to lengthen them!

I'm sure by now everyone knows I'm using their new outfits~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lu Xun, Wu, Shu, Wei, or any fabulous Dynasty Warrior characters. They belong to Koei. However Zhang Jinghua, 17, is my OC from the twenty-first century so she's rightfully mine.

I know the disclaimer is stupid since you all already know but its just a reminder. After this one I won't be using it anymore.

Happy reading! \(^ u^\ )

* * *

Dreamlike

"_Disbelief in magic can force a poor soul into believing in government and business_."

- _**Tom Robbins**_

The day had gone by as Lu Xun questioned her while she merely avoided his question of, "Why do you wish to head back to the summit" and the question of, "Who is this Zuo Ci that you mentioned" that always flew out of his mouth. Jinghua truly didn't know what to say. After he all, knows her as a young lady not from here, perhaps from another country—that's all. Other than that she couldn't answer him by saying, "I'm from the future" since it would seem quite skeptical in many ways not to mention countless questions that even she couldn't answer would surely arise.

"Lady Jinghua, are you going to answer me?" He questioned—sternly.

The ebony-haired teen slid of her steed, not eyeing him, as she took hold of the reins and walked for a while before asking, "Could…You stay here for a moment?" He parted his lips to protest but she interrupted, "Please, this is something I have to do alone."

Not wanting to bother her any further he obliged and held onto her reins, "Of course…" his voice was subtle and soft as he watched her form disappear in the sunset.

A good few minutes after she had left Lu Xun with her stead she mumbled, "God, I must have sounded like a total—ugh, female dog…" She gave a good slap of encouragement on her own cheeks, exhaling, and encouraging herself. "No time to regret anything, just think about heading home!"

A hoarsely chuckle of amusement came from a few steps behind her as she turned around sharply, "No need to be alarmed now, it is I—the mystic Zuo Ci. I am the one who requested for your appearance." The man came from the shadows and revealed his strange hairstyle, despite his age; he seemed quite lively and in good health.

"Oh…I see." She was lost at words but tried not to be so dumbfounded in front of a mystic.

He gave her a quick glance from head to toe before nodding and humming as if he were intrigued to see her in this era. "How interesting, did you read a chant embedded on a tree?"

"Yea…" She replied, remembering the moment she first spoke of them. "I know this may seem like an absurd question but—why did it have to be me? Just because I was curious on what the words said?"

The old man shook his head, "Not at all young lady…My chant can only be seen by those whose eyes have been chosen by the guardian beast of the South, Zhū Qiǎo." He returned, "It is also known as the Phoenix who corresponds to good fortune, fire, summer, and knowledge."

"Okay…what does that have to do with me though…I'm not special Lord Zuo Ci. I'm just a normal, average, high school girl, who's currently trying to graduate before all goes to hell." She replied with a sigh of annoyance taking a few steps to him.

As he fanned himself with his deck of cards he noticed her ruby-ring flash a red glare into his eyes, causing him to gasp, "Young lady…Where exactly did you get that?"

"This? My grandfather gave it to me…he said he found it underneath a pile of unwanted books…" The ebony-haired teen answered as he examined it a tad closer. "Why do you ask?"

"Its energy is identical with the Phoenix." He noted and nodded his head in realization. "I understand now…The reason you were able to see the carved characters were because of the ring…If you had not worn it you could have escaped this phenomenon."

She nodded her head but then paused and stared at the remnants of the province, "If this ring has the power of the Phoenix then will I be able to help people?"

"Yes but, you shouldn't rely on its energy too much." He advised as she merely glanced at him before fiddling at her memento of home and her grandfather.

He began making his leave before she suddenly blurted another question, "How will I go home…"

"To be honest, young lady, even I do not know…however when the time comes perhaps you will know." He answered before disappearing into thin air.

She knelt onto the ground, sulking, in thought, "_Magic brought me here? Okay so I just have to make my own mumbo-jumbo? Who am I kidding…this is completely absurd!_" After a minute or two she flashed her eyes towards the sky while getting up from her crouching form. "_For now…I just need to wait it out, I guess I have to tell them the truth one day. Should I tell Lu Xun?_" A sigh of confusion and lost escaped her corral-lips before she turned, noticing Lu Xun standing there.

"L-Lord Lu Xun." She hesitantly called out as he gave a wry smile. "How long have you been?" The ebony-haired quickly questioned as he made his way beside her.

"Just a few minutes ago, when you were sulking." He answered—dryly.

Jinghua glanced to the ground before eyeing back into his hazel orbs, "U-Um…I suppose I should apologize for everything along the way here…"

"Do not worry about it…I should be the one apologizing to you, Lady Jinghua." The brunette returned as she angled her head to the side as he gave another wry smile. "I should have not have meddled into your personal affairs."

She cracked a genuine smile for the first time today and replied, "I don't mind Lord Lu Xun, after all a worried friend often will ask questions like those…" He nodded in agreement and smiled back, sincerely. "Uh, Lord Lu Xun…I have another favor to ask." The ebony-haired teen chuckled softly while itching at her non-itchy cheek.

"Hm? What is it?" He questioned.

"I'm going to tell you something, and you have to promise me you'll keep it!" Jinghua blurted with her pinky, waiting for his, as his eyes widen in shock before laughing to himself. "W-What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I assure you." Lu Xun answered, clearing his throat and composing his form he hooked his pinky around hers. "I promise." They gently shook it a good two times before breaking it apart.

"Okay…" She gulped down hard, not sure on how to start. "Lord Lu Xun…I'm not from here."

"I know that much." He replied as she gave a wry smile.

The ebony-haired teen shook her head softly, "That's not what I meant…I'm not from this era. I'm from the future." The look on the brunette's face was obviously lost. "Um…You know my uniform? That's from my time and, this is my cellphone." She slipped it out from her baggy. "This is also from my time period."

Her smaller hands took hold of one of his enormously larger hands and placed the phone in the palm of his hand, "A…cellphone?" His question made her chuckle softly; it felt like she was talking to a child. "How fascinating…" The brunette awed at the device and handed it back before getting to the point of this topic, "So…You're from the future."

She nodded, "Yea…That's why I don't really know anything about this era." The ebony-haired teen laughed gently before bowing down to him formally, "I'm in your care, Lord Lu Xun. Hope you can provide me lots of knowledge of this era!" she implored happily as he nodded.

A good ten minutes have passed before making their way towards their steads. Lu Xun pondered to about the new world with her as she answered and vice-versa, she questioned about this era. It was reassuring to know that Jinghua could trust this young man. To be truthfully honest she was unsure of his take on her whole story but he seemed to take it smoothly.

"Hey Lord Lu Xun do you think we could stop by a nearby province to grab a snack?" She questioned as her stomach grumbled, causing her to turn a light shade of pink. "Heh…I didn't eat anything…so…"

The brunette presented a smile, "Of course, I'm a bit hungry myself." He rode into the nearby province, Yang, "Since we're close by my hometown do you mind if we visit?"

Jinghua gave a chortle and shook her head, "Not at all, I would love to see your hometown!"

* * *

Again. I'm sorry if this was short... OTL


	5. Chapter 5

[**REVISED**] Ew...So many mistakes TT uTT

Hello all! Its been too long, I know! Forgive me, and I would like to thank** xsakura13**,** lunaticxluuna**,** Jasimnerva**,** StupidRiddler**, and to **everyone else** who reviewed or simply took time to read my story! It means a lot to me. I would especially like to thank **AsteriaLumina** who helped revise and gave me advice on this chapter! (You guys should check out her 'Heart of Ice' story it's really amazing! \(* u* \) )

You guys already know that I'll be using their Dynasty Warrior 8 outfits~ So I guess all I can say is...

Happy Reading!

* * *

Reunion

"_Family reunions are interesting_."

- _**David Montgomery**_

The raven-haired girl plastered on a warm smile as she entered Lu Xun's family home, in awe of what she saw. To be honest, Jinghua had no idea that his family was this prestigious. Lu Xun placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder reassuringly as she gulped down a bit and nodded, biting down her nervousness. It felt different now that he knew; it felt as if everyone in this era knew now. The uneasiness and paranoia was getting to her.

"Lu Yi, is that you?" A voice called out, a man's voice.

Jinghua tilted her head in wonder, mentally asking, "_Who's Lu Yi?"_

Lu Xun's smooth voice pierced through her chain of thought, "Brother Lu Ji, it's been a while."

"Your name's Lu Yi?" she questioned softly. The young lady tugged at his short-sleeved shirt and whispered, "You didn't tell me."

Lu Xun and placed his index finger just inches away from his lips as he hooked his pinky around hers with his free hand, asking, "Well, I guess my secret's out, keep it a secret will you?"

She agreed with a brief nod, and watched him turn around to continue the conversation. "Brother, how are you?"

"I'm doing perfectly fine." Lu Ji called out as he realized the young lady beside him, "Heh, you've finally gotten yourself a wife, brother?"

Lu Xun winced at the comment and shook his head, "No, she's merely a friend."

The slightly shorter male hummed in interest as he scanned Jinghua from head to toe. "Young lady, may I ask for your name?"

She was a bit timid, but murmured, "My name is Zhang Jinghua…"

"Lady Jinghua, a pleasure to meet you," he greeted with a delicate bow while kissing her hand. "My name is Lu Ji."

Jinghua gifted a smile upon the man, "The pleasure is all mine, Lord Lu Ji."

"By the way, Brother Yi, what are you doing all the way down in Yang Province?" Lu Ji questioned as he continued to hold onto Jinghua's hand.

Jinghua eyed this awkward situation and pulled her hand away—it was a failure. _"This guy…I thought he was somewhat like Lu Xun, but I was completely wrong. When it comes to women he acts fast…"_ she mentally noted as she sighed softly.

Lu Xun pulled Jinghua by her free hand and stood protectively before her while presenting a loving smile to his sibling, "Lady Jinghua and I were just looking for a place to grab something to eat and we happened to be close by, so we wanted to come say hello."

_"Yep…we just came to say hello,"_ Jinghua mentally repeated, glad to be released from his brother's clutches.

"Ah, I see…Hold on a minute!" Lu Ji called out, pointing at the two's hand grasped around one another, "I thought you two weren't together!"

"We're not…" Lu Xun quickly replied, releasing Jinghua from his grip. "Lady Jinghua, shall I give you a tour around the manor before we leave?" The relieved girl nodded to Lu Xun's suggestion and made haste to stand by the brunette's side. "Well then, farewell brother."

His brother merely presented a grin and gifted a weak incline of his head, replying, "Of course. You two better not do anything indecent now, you hear?" Lu Xun raised up his hand, gesturing that he heard.

It was the same routine as usual. The brilliant Lu Xun would answer the curious Jinghua and all the unthinkable questions that she flung at him with ease. His eyes gazed upon the scenery and lit up with remembrance of the past as they passed the corridors he once walked through at the age of ten and the koi pond that he often visited.

_"Going home is such a pleasant experience…"_ he silently thought as he crouched onto the ground, greeting his sister-in-law and her children.

"Uncle Xun, who is that pretty lady over there, is she your wife?" an adorably, high-pitched voice reached Jinghua's ears as she turned to face the young child.

Jinghua beamed at the child as she turned a beet-red. _"She's so adorable."_ she thought to herself while making her way towards the children.

"A-Are you Uncle Xun's wife?" another child asked timidly.

_"His wife, huh? Children nowadays—I mean back in the days—are so simple minded. It's cute, I have to admit."_ Jinghua chortled at their comments and crouched down beside the brunette, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid not…" She answered, cupping the child's cheeks with both hands. "Why do you ask? Besides I'm sure your Uncle already answered your question, right?"

The child nodded as he parted his lips to speak but quickly tucked them into a pout.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just that…Uncle Xun hardly visits unless it was something urgent so we thought… We had no intentions on saying such rude things," he replied, escaping her grasp.

Jinghua sighed and smiled, "It's no problem at all. Now then, let's make this moment memorable, shall we?"

The children all eyed her with wonder as she stood on her heels, standing triumphantly with a childish grin. "Let's play a game, everyone!"

Lu Xun merely cocked his head at her, smiling, and replied, "Do we have time for that Lady Jinghua? We should be returning to the capital very soon."

"Oh Lord Lu Xun, don't worry too much! Since we're here, let's enjoy our time with the children," Jinghua implored as the young man sighed in understanding and shot her a hesitant smile.

* * *

Jinghua chuckled softly at the thought of how intriguing the day was as Lu Xun returned towards her with a drink in hand. Her eyes locked onto his, strangely wanting to stare a bit longer.

"Is something the matter?" he suddenly questioned.

The surprised girl startled at his question, shaking her head, "No…Not at all…I was just amazed how beautiful your eyes are—oh, I'm not hitting on you or anything. I assure you Uncle Xun—I mean Lord Lu Xun…"

She sighed and connected the nook of her thumb and index against her forehead, apologizing again under her breath in a flustered manner.

Lu Xun simply laughed at her mistakes and paid no mind to it, as usual, "It's quite all right. Do not worry and forgive my family for asking such things earlier today…"

Jinghua shook her head, replying, "No, it's okay. Back in my era, most elderly people ask me if I'm married. So there isn't much of a difference besides, it was fun today. Yuiren is so adorable, it's too bad I couldn't take a picture with her," Jinghua sighed, tossing her hands up in the air, and stared at the dimly light night sky. "It's another starry night…"

The brunette was too busy staring up in gaze towards the stares and didn't pay much attention towards her last statement.

"Yes, isn't it beautiful?" Lu Xun softly added as he leaned against the hitching post beside the dark-haired teen, who gave a nod as she kicked her legs gently as she sat upon the post.

"Are you ready to head back to the capital?" she gave a grim smile as she asked, worrying him a tad.

"What's wrong?"

Again, Jinghua shook her head, "I'm just a bit disappointed to leave Yang Province. It's beautiful here. Do you think I can visit Yuiren and everyone else again?"

He nodded softly and straightened up before making his way towards his white steed. "Of course, she seems to taken a liking to you."

The moonlight followed the two, watching over them as they continued to converse before Jinghua hopped off the post and made way towards her sable stallion. Her eyes lingered at the young man beside her before darting towards the side with shock as she shook her head. Sure enough, she was admiring him in both physical appearance as well as personality.

Startled at the sight of finally noticing his eyes were staring back at her, she whipped her head towards her stallion's darken orbs and ignored it, while inside she frantically thought about what had just happened.

_"Was I just checking him out?"_ she mentally questioned, refusing to accept it. "_No…I was just admiring him, I just…idolize him, I mean after all we're just friends. Yep! We're just friends."_

_"Hmm…I wonder what's wrong…"_ Lu Xun questioned to himself, out loud but unheard as he glanced heavenwards before shrugging it off.

* * *

_**P.S**: _Reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello~! Hello~! It's been a while since I've even posted a chapter...I'm sorry I made this one short because-well-to be honest everyone I've been procrastinating on the story... I kind of did know what to do for this chapter so it may be a bit 'Meh' or horrible. OTL _

_Anyways I want thank **everyone **for keeping up with the story and reviewing/commenting on my writing or on the story. Thank you, again, it means a lot to me! I hope that you'll keep helping me. (*^ u^*)_

_Once again I'll be using their new outfits for this story-check it out! _

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Once again Zhang Jinghua or Jinghua Zhang (I use her first name-Jinghua-instead of her last name when people refer to her, if you haven't noticed.) belongs to moi and Dynasty Warrior belongs to KOEI. _

_Well then folks..._

_Happy Reading~!_

* * *

"_In all of living, have much fun and laughter. Life is to be enjoyed, not just endured_."

― _**Gordon B. Hinckley**_

The moonlight framed against the villagers and their stalls—they were going about in the usual process of selling goods and strolling—as time effortlessly ticked away. Lights flickered on at bars and roadways as a duo sat underneath the blossomed cherry tree.

"How did this happen…" mumbled Xun as he watched the ebony-haired teen doze off against his shoulder.

"Just…five more minutes…" Jinghua slurred while trying to stay awake.

Lu Xun merely gave a subtle chortle, trying not to disturb her as she finally rested, "Take all the time you need."

* * *

Jinghua watched as the young scholar scanned through the scroll of warfare while she slouched into her seat, hunched over the table. Her eyes would wander around the room from time to time but it would, eventually, wound up fixated upon his form whenever she heard the scroll unrolling. His eyes would linger off the pages and find her staring, also from time to time, but he seemed quite at unease as to why she kept on waiting.

"I can't stand it anymore…" She mumbled grimly. "You've been reading scrolls since we got back—don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Not really." He deadpanned, winding up the fifth scroll of the day.

Jinghua sighed and jolted form where she sat, causing the chair to screech out. "Today you're going to do something different—something _fun_."

"And what do you mean by that Lady Jinghua?" Xun questioned while placing down the scroll.

"Lord Lu Xun…" Jinghua sternly stated, "Life is meant to be enjoyed and I don't think reading scrolls on my time off is quite enjoyable—do you?"

Xun scratched at his non-itchy cheek and gave a weak laugh, "Not really...but I—"

"Okay, then let's go to the market place!" interjected the female, taking hold of his hand, "No protesting. No complaining whatsoever and most importantly…have fun."

The brunette did his best not to oppose this outrageous idea since, he figured it was best to study rather than have fun in the market place; however, deep down Xun didn't mind a change of pace in life for once. Xun blindly followed after her with question spurring in thought.

Not before long they were amongst the commoners browsing for clothing, snacks, and even drinks. However they were recognized as Royals due to their distinctively decorated Hanfus that were embroidered in gold and red which, obviously stood out from the dull colorless Hanfu the poor wore. It never really occurred to Jinghua why people looked and bowed towards her—she hadn't even thought about it once—as she explored the market place with Xun.

_She's such a strange young lady._ He mentally stated with a smile curling up on his lips. _But I suppose that's one of her charms._

"Come on Lu Xun!" Jinghua called out, dropping the formalities, "Over here, what are these?"

Xun made haste towards her as he loomed over her just a few inches, looking at the Jade pendants, as he answered, "These are Jade pendants…Each one represents something we desire such as love, wealth, health, fortune, and honor. Of course, these vary on the figure it's been molded into."

"Huh I knew that much but…I never really thought that each one represented something different." She mumbled, leaning over to get a better view at each one. "Then…what does this one represent?" Jinghua questioned while raising it up in the air, allowing it to dangle from her fingertip.

"That one there represents Love." Answered the clerks as he chuckled softly, eyeing the two, "You two are quite the pair I think you already have what you want—young lady."

"It's nothing like that." The two quickly replied—frantically.

"I see. What a shame…well then, take care you two." The clerk remarked grimly as he gifted a fragile bow towards them both.

"Thank you Sir, take care of yourself as well." The raven-haired petite called out as she spun around to catch up to Xun.

As the two continued their little venture around the market place they questioned each other with thoughts about the past and present. Lu Xun would question about the present while Jinghua would question about this era, the past.

"Who would have thought…so this can be preserved in a refrigerator in your time period?" Lu Xun questioningly asked while pointing towards the pile of fresh meat.

"Pretty much…Ugh it smells horrible." Jinghua added as she pinched her nose shut, "Let's go that way, Xun—Oh um…you don't mind if I call you Xun?"

"Not at all, why would I?"

The ebony-haired teen shook her head and gifted a delicate smile, "I just want to make sure, by the way Xun—since we're a bit closer now I think formalities should be taken off."

"But—that would be disrespectful of me." The young scholar stated while shaking his head.

Jinghua pouted at the male as they made their way towards a restaurant, "I'm not really a 'Lady' if you understand what I mean Xun."

"Not really…" He sincerely answered while lacing it with a halfhearted laughter.

"I mean that I'm not from royalty…" She answered, "And it'll make me feel more comfortable being called 'Jinghua' instead."

Lu Xun parted his lips to speak but restrained himself as he decided to nod instead while mumbling, "If it makes you feel comfortable then I suppose it'll be fine."

"Great—now let's grab something to eat." She quickly changed the subject and took hold of his wrist, directing him to head this direction.

* * *

"Right…" Lu Xun mumbled as he leaned against Jinghua, slightly, while yawning.

Moments later of waiting for the 'Sleeping Beauty' he found himself fiddling around with a lock of hair, twirling it around his pointer, while mentally sighing with a hint of shame. Xun paused momentarily to adjust the situation but, seeing that she wasn't awake yet, he continued on with fiddling with the lock of hair.

"Are you going to leave soon?" The brunette thought aloud as he stopped playing with her locks with a faraway look.

"Hm…Did you say something?" Jinghua questioned in an almost whisper.

Xun forced a smile upon his lips as he beamed it at her, shaking his head, "Not at all Jinghua, well then, are you ready to get going?"

The teen responded with a mere nod, not in the mood to talk after waking up, as Xun helped her up on her soles. In spite of being unheard, he thought it was best to leave it as that for the time being—after all they weren't a couple.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
